Tainted Love
by Love Star
Summary: *Updated*I won't reveal the whole plot but Takato and Rika have a fight, then Rika gets killed during a battle with a digimon. Takato's reaction? Heart break. R+R rukato
1. I Death Arrow

Tainted Love  
  
Intro: Here is yet another drama/romance story by me. This one however, is much deeper and darker than my others... if you've read my poor summary, then you partially understand. Read on readers... but if you've read "One Choice" and "Forever Yours", this is much deeper and sadder than that. Mainly drama, R+R of course rukato all the way!!  
  
  
"You never really know how much you really love someone until they're gone..." ~Unknown (Anybody know who said this?)   
  
()= Rika's thoughts  
{}= Takato's thoughts  
[]= Henry's thoughts  
''= Everyone else's thoughts  
""= Speech  
  
  
Background:  
It is 4 months after that hideous fight with the D-reaper. None of the Tamers had gotten their digimon back, but Takato had stumbled on a digital portal, which led to their digimon. Taking the rest of his friends with him, they found all their digimon, even Leomon, who had been reborn. The arc was created yet again and the digimon and the children made it back in one piece. Wild ones still threatened Shinjuku, however none of them prevailed now that the Tamers were back in business... not yet anyhow...  
  
***Part 1 ***  
  
On the brink of bio-merging a huge digimon flew across the Digital Plane. "Here I come Tamers..." it hissed. "Ready or not..." A yellow eye flicked open, having the look of pure genius in it. "Takato will be mine..."   
  
There had been no wild ones today, sadly. The tamers hung around the park, just the three of them, for the others were all too busy (if you call napping busy) to play. Ai, Mako, and Impmon were on vacation in Tokyo, Suzie was taking her nap, Kazu and Kenta had chores, and Jeri was working overtime at her father's restaurant. They figured Ryo was busy also for they had yet to hear from him at all.   
Ruki leaned against a tree and looked up. Through the greenery she could see the brightened sky, which was a brilliant blue. The sun shone through and she had to shade her eyes, but it was a beautiful day. Takato was playing with Guilmon and Terriermon (tag of course), and Lee was reading on a park bench. It was just another incredibly boring day in her eyes.  
(Haaa...) She sighed. (It's so quiet.... Too quiet...) Her sigh had caught Takato's eye and he jogged over to her. "You ok Rika?"  
"I'm fine," said Rika, eyes closed. "Just incredibly bored."  
Takato grinned sheepishly. {She was ok all along... heh heh... God she must think I'm a total dork!} "Just making sure."  
"Whatever."  
Henry watched them out of the corner of his eye. [What's going on here?]   
"Hey Takatomon!" cried Guilmon. "Are you still going to play?" He was chasing Terriermon and had been 'it' forever because his large legs couldn't carry him so fast.   
"In a minute," said Takato. {Maybe I could spend some time with her... I feel really bad about her dad and all...} "Do you have anything you want to talk about?"  
"Why the sudden interest?"  
"N-Nothing! It's just... I feel... bad about the whole Parasimon thing..." said Takato quietly.  
"Oh, that," true, she had been thinking about that whole incident for the past 4 months, but that was nothing to get sappy about in her opinion. (Why the sudden caring for me? Just cause he saved me and was the only one who actually listened to me... he's a weird kid.) "Don't worry about it alright?"  
Takato nodded. {So much for making conversation...} "Ok..."  
(Why does he seem to care for me? I mean the guy's had a crush on Jeri for a long time, maybe I should remind him...) She smirked thoughtfully. Takato looked at her with a quizzical look on his face. "What?"  
"Just thinking," said Rika, still smiling. "Isn't there a dance coming up at your school? Aren't you going with Jeri?"  
Takato blushed crimson. "I-It's not like that Rika! We're just friends, she told me herself."  
"Sure..."  
"I'm serious!"  
"So am I."   
"Why do you keep bringing up Jeri anyway?!" he said haughtily. "I mean, you like Ryo..."  
"How many times have I told you I hate Mr. Perfect?" said Rika coolly. (Ok, maybe that was a mistake...)  
"Uh huh right," said Takato slyly. "You like him and you know it. You're jealous cause I'm better at falling in love than you are."  
Rika's eyes flared. "I would take that back Gogglehead..."  
Takato was slightly hurt about her picking fun about him and Jeri. Even though he knew she would surely hand him his ass if he took anything too far, it was still fun to poke at the Digimon Queen. "Why? It's true."  
"I'm warning you..."   
"Stop saying I like Jeri then!" said Takato unhappily. True, he did sort of like her, but not as much as he once did.   
"Ha! That's a laugh," said Rika, standing up straight to face him. "You've liked Jeri since we first started and you know it!"  
"What's it to you?"  
"What's it to you if I supposedly like Ryo?!"  
Somehow anger had sparked between the two. Their opposites had clashed yet again and Henry saved his page and put his book down. Seeing the sudden clash he quickly walked over, but not quickly enough. "Guys..."  
Terriermon and Guilmon were watching the two argue. Guilmon turned to Terriermon. "What are they arguing about?"  
"You got me, I got lost in the first round."  
"There was a first round?"  
"Oh boy..."  
By now anger had blinded the two. "You're just jealous because..." Takato took the first thing that popped in his head. "Because I like Juri and not you!!"  
Rika stopped dead. At first she looked hurt, but that slowly grew to anger. Lee watched as her fists clenched in rage, eyes flaring. She looked ready to hit Takato, who had a smug grin on his face, because for once she had no retort. Speechless and unwilling to cause damage, she turned and stormed away. "Come on Renamon, I don't want to see these Goggleheads anymore..."  
Renamon had been in a tree, watching the whole fight from a bird's point of view. She sighed and slid down and followed behind Rika. Renamon looked back at the boys only once.   
Lee stood staring after Rika in surprise. He looked at Takato, then back at Rika's disappearing figure. He ran his hand through his hair and turned to Takato. "What happened?"   
He looked up at Takato, who was staring after Ruki in a state of shocked silence. "Rika..." His voice failed him. "I-I didn't..."   
"Earth to Takato! Hello?!"  
Takato blinked and turned to Henry. Henry raised an eyebrow. "Let me take a guess, you two had a fight and you just made her mad. Knowing her, she'll be mad at you till the next millennium, quoting you."  
"I know!" cried Takato in an angered tone. This surprised Henry, usually his goggle friend cared what he said to Rika. "What's up with you Takato?"  
Takato's eyes narrowed. "I don't want to see her again either. Come on Guilmon, let's go home."  
Guilmon followed sadly as Takato turned and walked off in the opposite direction. Henry sighed and Terriermon jumped on his shoulder. Henry looked at Terriermon. "Terriermon, someday I'm going to have to teach you the word denial."  
"Momentai Henry," said Terriermon. "Thanks to that little bout I already know."  
"Think we should patch things up?"  
"Of cou- hey wait a minute..." Terriermon lifted one of his big ears in the air. "Something's wrong..."  
"What is it? A digimon?"  
"You bet!"  
"How big?"  
"Well let me put it this way, 'big' is an understatement...."   
Henry smiled. "What are we waiting for? Now's our chance!"  
"Chance for what?"   
"Getting the two back together!" said Henry, grinning. Terriermon gave him a quizzical look. Henry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Look, Rika and Takato will be drawn by the wild one, so they'll have to see one another, and you know how those old fighting stories goes..."  
"Yea, the guy saves the girl's life or vice versa and they live happily ever after!" cried Terriermon. "Let's go and let digimon take this friendship's course!"  
  
***  
  
Yamaki flicked his lighter open and shut inside the dark lab as he watched his two companions, Tally and Riley, tick away on their keyboards, searching for any sign of a wild one. "Anything?"  
"It seems very quiet today," said Tally, her gaze unmoving from the screen. Suddenly there was a beeping noise coming from the screen as a red dot appeared on the huge computer screen. "Whoops, spoke too soon..."  
"What's its status?" asked Yamaki impatiently.  
"It's going to bio merge," said Riley, pulling off her goggles. "And by the looks of it, it's a big one... there's nothing we can do. I hope it's not too strong..."  
"What?!" cried Yamaki. "Not too strong?! What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Well," said Riley. "Its readings are close to the ones of the 'Devas', but... stronger..."  
"Hopefully the kids will handle it right?" said Tally, smiling. "I mean, they did save us... a lot."  
Yamaki released his tedious grip on his lighter and relaxed. "Right... let's hope they can handle this one... In the meantime analyze its whereabouts and strength."  
"Right," said Riley, putting her goggles on. 'I hope those kids can handle this...' she thought worriedly. 'This wild one looks almost as strong as the D-Reaper...'  
  
***  
  
Rika dashed down the streets, pulling on her jacket and slipping on her shades, Renamon at her heels. "Hurry Renamon! I don't want to lose this one!"   
Renamon pranced through the trees and landed in an intersection covered in a thick fog. Rika pulled off her shades and looked around. "Where is it?" She growled as she directed the D-arc in random positions, searching for any sign of life. "Oh this better not be a false alarm!!"  
"Rika!" cried a familiar voice. Rika rolled her eyes and turned to see Takato running up to her. "Ugh..."  
"Nice to see you too," said Takato angrily. Guilmon looked up at him unhappily. Rika sneered. "Why aren't you with Jeri?"  
Takato's eyes narrowed, but their silence was soon broken.  
"Hey what about us?!" cried Henry and Terriermon, riding a bike from behind Rika. "You weren't thinking about tackling this one yourselves were you?" said Terriermon, grinning broadly. "And getting all the fun?"  
Rika smirked. "Of course not! And leave you out?"  
Takato rolled his eyes. "That would be the day..."  
"Sheesh just asking," said Terriermon. "No need to bite my head off!"  
Takato and Rika growled at each other, folded their arms and turned away. Lee sighed. "This is going to take longer than I thought..."  
Suddenly there was an earsplitting roar and the ground began to shake violently. Rika dug her feet into the gravel to steady herself and covered her head as the falling debris landed around her. Terriermon shaded Henry with his ears while Guilmon and Takato ducked out of the way of the falling chunks of metal and wood. Takato ducked out of the way of falling debris, leaving him on the ground. He looked up and the dust cleared, and Rika was straight ahead of him. His eyes widened. "Rika look out!!!"  
Rika looked up and her eyes widened. A huge chunk of metal was aimed right at her. "RENAMON!!!"   
"I'm coming Rika!" cried Renamon, dodging the falling debris as she sped toward her partner. The metal piece was inches from her when Renamon pulled her and herself out of the way, landing safely on the ground, Rika in Renamon's arms. Renamon looked down at her. "Are you ok?"  
"Yea," said Rika, smiling. The shaking stopped and the dust began to clear, however the fog was still intact. "What was that?"   
"I don't know," said Henry. His bike had been crushed when a piece of debris had come crashing toward him. He brushed himself off. "Remind me not to ride a bike into a Digital Field again."  
"No kidding," said Takato, getting up also. Rika pulled out her D-arc again and scanned the area. "Damn it! Where is that thing?"  
"Well," said Takato tentatively. "I think this has been enough excitement for one day don't you?"  
Another earthquake shook the ground, releasing more debris. Takato dodged all of it. "Sheesh, where is that digimon..." He turned around and was met with a large, yellow eye. "YAAAAH!!!"   
"What's wrong Takatmon why are you all sweaty- ah!!" cried Guilmon as he saw what Takato saw, the owner of the eyeball.  
"What's up with Gogglehead?" asked Rika, turning to the two. She gaped at the digimon. "What the?!"  
"I think we just found out where the digimon is..." stuttered Henry, gazing up at the digimon in fright.  
"That thing?" asked Rika, stepping back. "Holy cow..."  
"This isn't the time for Momentai eh Henry?" said Terriermon.  
"For once I agree!"  
The huge digimon screeched, its one huge eyeball on its head rolling madly. It was huge, at least 5 stories high, hunched over like a hunchback. It was clammy and gray, with a huge, yellow eye where its head should be. It looked like a clammy, gray potato with a huge eye on the tip. Above the eye was a black hat like thing with two bat wings coming out of it. It had huge, metallic claws on its hands, with a yellow eyeball in each palm. It had muscular arms connected to those two huge hands, and great, red, torn batwings connected to its back. It had a flailing, thick gray tail and huge feet with powerful legs. Huge metal talons gripped the ground as it screeched, and everyone covered their ears.  
"Ok," said Rika, scanning it with her D-arc. "Finally! Ghoulmon, Mega level!! His attacks are Death Arrow and Explosion Eye!"  
"Oh that's just great," sighed Takato. "Another mega for us to try and beat..."   
"I know this day just keeps getting better and better!" said Henry sarcastically, laughing nervously.   
"Whatever," said Rika. Then she spied Takato, who was right in the line of fire of...  
  
"Death Arrow!!!"  
  
"TAKATO WATCH OUT!!!" screamed Henry and Rika simultaneously. Before Rika gave it a second thought, she started running. (Hang on Takato!)   
"Rika no!!" cried Renamon. Henry gaped in shock. "Rika don't do it!!"  
Takato turned around, the arrow inches away from him. He shut his eyes tight and braced himself. {I'm so sorry Rika for what I said... it's not true...} Suddenly he was pushed to the ground, but there was no pain, only an earsplitting scream. Takato opened his eyes, he was on the ground, and a few feet away, the attack had made contact... but not with him. "RIKA!!!"  
  
**End of Part 1**  
  
Yes, I know, a cliffhanger, it sux eh? Calm down and keep your shirts on, I'll have the next chapter up in two shakes of a digi tail! R+R Rukato Itsumademo! (Rukato Forever!) 


	2. II A Tamer For A Tamer

Tainted Love   
  
  
Intro: Ok, here's the next chapter! For once in my life I'm not adding a song to a story, this one will not feature any songs unless I come up with one that's good. Oops, sorry about that, it's the English names, not the Japanese, that was a typo!! Anyway, R+R and enjoy!  
  
  
()= Rika's thoughts  
{}= Takato's thoughts  
[]= Henry's thoughts  
''= Everyone else's thoughts  
""= Speech  
  
***Part 2 ***  
  
  
The attack silenced her scream as her pupils dilated in pain. She doubled over and fell to the ground, clothes torn and blood stained. Her hair had been almost completely pulled out of its usual spiked ponytail, and it draped around her face, her headband still wrapped on few strands. A pool of blood lay around her, her whole front side bloody. Her eyes and breath were fading rapidly as Takato ran up to her. "Rika! No!"   
Henry was frozen in shock in one place. Terriermon's mouth was open in a gape. "I can't believe it... she..."  
Rika's eyelids were half open, her vision slightly blurred from the pain spreading throughout her body. Ghoulmon hovered in the air, watching with interest. Shaking, Takato held her head up, trying extremely hard not to cry. Renamon was horrorstruck, sinking to her knees. Henry and Terriermon watched, eyes widened and sad, and Guilmon stood with the same horrorstruck face as they wore.  
Rika was breathing heavily, but her breath was raspy and giving out. Takato's eyes filled with tears and one dropped on her cheek. Rika looked at him wearily, finally gathering the strength to speak. She smiled slightly, eyes filled with tears. "Why... why are you crying Gogglehead?"  
"Because..." said Takato, trembling. "This is all my fault... you're dying and it's all my fault... I'm so sorry Rika..."  
"But it's not your fault," said Rika, her voice hoarse from her failing breath. "No one can change the past Takato... don't blame yourself..."  
Takato's lip trembled. "I'm so sorry Rika, I didn't mean what I said... I really didn't... I..." He began to cry. "Why did you do that Rika? Why? I'm the weak, idiot gogglehead... why did you save me?"  
"Because friends are always there for each other," said Rika, smiling. "You aren't weak Takato, never were, you were stronger than I was sometimes... some Digimon Queen I am eh?" She reached out slowly, ignoring the pain, and touched his face. "You taught me there's more to fighting, and I thank you for that. You did the impossible Takato, you changed and befriended the Digimon Queen. You were the only one that ever really tried to be friends with me, even when I treated you so badly..."  
"Rika..." said Takato, closed his eyes, holding her hand to his cheek. "I..."  
Rika tried to get up slowly, and when she cried out in pain Takato steadied her. "Rika, don't sit up, everything will be ok, you'll see. I'll get you to a hospital, and you'll be just fine..." He sounded more like he was convincing himself rather than convincing his friend.   
Rika's vision was totally blurred, mainly from tears, her eyes gaunt. But she found his face and with the last of her strength, sat up slowly. Takato was crying, and she hugged him. Surprised, Takato stopped and her strength gave out. She fell back, but as she did, she whispered in his ear, "Sometimes people do crazy things... when they're in love..."  
He caught her and set her gently on the ground, shocked. "You..."  
Rika was crying now. "I've always admired your courage and strength, you never gave up on me. You tried to be friends with me, you're the only one that ever did, and you followed me home just for answers... even when I was so mean to you. You taught me so much... and indeed... I love you Takato, and only now do I realize it..."  
Takato held her hand, bringing it to his cheek as tears slid down them. He closed his eyes. "Rika... my Rika... I..."   
Rika sighed. "Good bye Takato... you'll be in my heart..." Takato opened his eyes. "Rika! No, wait! Please... don't leave me! Not yet..."  
Too late, she was gone. Takato's lip trembled and his shoulders bobbed as he cried. "No! Rika! Rika... come back... please..." Tears dribbled down his cheeks and dropped down on her cold body. He sat there, head bent, hands pressed to the ground, his arms in front of him, his legs creating a V shape under him. He cried the hardest he had ever cried, lost and sad, for he had lost the one he loved...  
"I didn't get to say it..." he sobbed. "I didn't get to tell her...I didn't get to tell her I loved her back..." He pulled her body into a hug. "Please forgive me..." he whispered, his hair blowing in the sudden wind, mixing his tears in is hair.   
Tears slid down Renamon's cheeks, but she did not cry out. She stood silently and walked over to Takato. She sat down, tears streaking through her yellow fur, turning it a golden color. She began to cry also. "Rika..."  
Guilmon came up behind Takato. "Takatomon... please don't cry... you'll make me cry..." Guilmon slowly began to cry too, a clawed paw on Takato's shoulder.   
Henry stood, still frozen in place, tears sliding down his face. "I can't believe it..."  
"She saved his life..." said Terriermon tearfully. "All because she loved him..."  
Takato wailed and cried, but she did not come back. {Why? It's all my fault... Rika... I loved you more than anything...} "But I never got to say it..." he whispered. "And I probably never will..."   
Henry was finally able to move. He knelt beside the crying Takato. "It's not your fault Takato... she did it to save you... and you got to say it, even if you didn't move your lips. She understood, that's how love is."  
Takato looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "I still miss her... I guess... you never really know how much you love someone until they're gone..."  
"You aren't the only one..." said Renamon tearfully. She gestured toward Guilmon, Henry, and Terriermon. "We miss her almost as much as you do."  
"HA!!"   
They turned to see Ghoulmon laughing maniacally where he stood. He had watched this little scene with interest. Takato suddenly got very angry. {He did this...} "What are you laughing at?!"  
Ghoulmon's huge yellow eye glinted. "What am I laughing at? I'm laughing at you pathetic Gogglehead!"   
Takato stood and began to walk up to him, fists clenched, his eyes full of rage. "Don't you dare laugh at me... you did this... you let her die..."  
Ghoulmon sneered. "I didn't do anything. I merely launched my attack at you... if she hadn't saved you... she would've lived... so it's your own fault she's gone... and there's nothing you can do about it little Gogglehead..."  
Takato stared up at him with narrowed eyes. Suddenly his eyes softened and he sunk to his knees and began to cry again. Henry ran up to him. "Don't listen to him Takato..."  
"But he's right! It's all my fault..." wailed Takato. He buried his head into his blood-coated hands and wept. Henry patted him gently. "Takato... that's not true..."  
Ghoulmon took a step closer, his huge yellow eye slightly softer. In a gentle, monotonous voice he spoke, "I can bring her back..."  
Takato looked up and stopped crying. He stood before Ghoulmon with the look of a hopeful child plastered on his face. He drew closer. "You can?"  
"Indeed," Ghoulmon's voice boomed. "I can restore her life for you, to take off this overbearing blame from you... for a price..."  
"Takato don't do it!" cried Henry desperately. "It's a trick!!"  
Takato looked at Henry, then back to Ghoulmon. He cocked his head. "What price?"  
Ghoulmon's eye glinted. "Your life... for hers..."   
Takato's mind raced, ignoring Henry's desperate cries to reconsider. Finally he looked up at Ghoulmon. "I'll do it."  
"Takato no!!!" cried Henry.   
{This is the only way...} Takato kept his ground. He looked over at Rika's dead body, her hair playing soundlessly in the wind. Tears crept into his eyes. {Rika... please forgive me...} Takato stared at the gigantic evil digimon. {I know I shouldn't but...} He gazed at Rika lovingly. {What choice do I have? I want her alive... and I'm willing to give up my own life for hers... she didn't deserve to die. Ghoulmonn's right, it's my fault she's gone...}  
Ghoulmon's huge yellow eye seemed to be laughing at him haughtily. "All you have to do is take my hand..."  
Takato started forward, but was suddenly blocked by Henry. "Takato I know you're sore over Rika but don't do this! I know you want her back but dying for her isn't going to solve anything... it's going to make them worse! Seriously, for once listen to me!!"  
Takato stopped and stared at Henry awkwardly. "This is the only way."  
"No it's not!!!" said Henry, trying to block him from coming any closer. "You go with that evil digimon and all is lost! Takato are you listening to me? Takato!!"   
Takato still stared at him. Renamon appeared in front of Takato. "Do as Henry says Takato. This is not the only way..."  
"Don't you want your tamer back?" asked Takato, eyes filling with tears.  
"Yes, but knowing the whole world will come down with her alive and you gone isn't worth it," said Renamon, tears in her eyes also. "You aren't the only one who misses her..."   
"What other choice do we have?!" cried Takato, tears streaking down his cheeks. "She's dead and... and it's all my fault!!"  
Henry stared at him in surprise. "Your fault? What?"  
"It's all my fault she's gone... if I hadn't been in the way she'd still be alive..." Takato began to cry. "I just want her alive and well..."  
Henry stopped and sighed. "Takato..." Takato turned and began to walk toward Ghoulmon until suddenly...  
"Takatomon don't leave me!!" wailed Guilmon, trying his best to restrain Takato from going.  
Renamon stood silently crying. 'Maybe he is right... maybe this is the only way...' at that thought her eyes narrowed. 'And maybe he's making a huge mistake....' She ran up to Takato and grabbed his arm, Guilmon holding the other arm. Takato tried his best to pull away, but couldn't. "Let me go!!!"  
"We're not letting you go!" cried Renamon. "Do you know how much destruction he can cause with you in his clutches? Don't you care?!"  
{I must do this... it's the only way...} Takato ignored Renamon and kept straining and pulling with all his might. "This is the only way to get her back and if it means dying than I'll do it!!"  
Henry stared, Terriermon on his shoulder. [He really does love her, he's willing to give up his own life for hers...] Renamon released him in surprise.  
"I don't care if it's the only way I don't want to lose you Takato!!" cried Guilmon.   
Takato turned to him, his face calm. "Guilmon, let go."  
"No!!"  
"Guilmon, let go now! Everyone has their own destiny! And I... I choose this!!" Guilmon stopped in surprise, watching him, tears in his eyes. Takato smiled. "Don't worry Guilmon, everything will be ok, I'll be back ok? I promise."   
Guilmon stared at him, tears dribbling down his cheeks. "But..."  
"Let go Guilmon," said Takato steadily. "This is the only way..."  
Guilmon finally let go tearfully. Takato, now free, began to walk toward Ghoulmon, who was watching with interest. Henry, Renamon, Guilmon, and Terriermon watched, not knowing whether to stop him or let fate take its course. Takato came up to Ghoulmon and Ghoulmon smiled. "Do we have a deal little Gogglehead?"  
"Hai," said Takato without hesitation. Ghoulmon extended his hand and so did Takato.   
Henry tried to do something, anything to stop him. But his legs were frozen in place in the presence of the horrible digimon. They stood, watching as the boy's hand and the digimon's clawed palm came closer and closer together.   
Squeezing hard, Ghoulmon grabbed Takato's hand. Takato screamed in pain as the digion's claws dug into his skin. Takato's hand extended and touched the yellow eyeball in the palm of Ghoulmon's hand, which began to glow brightly. Ghoulmon laughed maniacally as Takato wondered if this was such a good idea. He didn't have time though, for something was trickling from the eyeball.   
Two long trails of smoke trickled from the eyeball's pupil slowly. The first one slinked over to Rika's body and drew her up in a small tornado. Takato watched in shock as the tornado whipped her around, faster and faster, till she was a whitish blur. Then suddenly, it disappeared, leaving her to fall gently to the ground. Her clothes were no longer worn, and her hair back in its usual spiked ponytail. "She's unconscious," whispered Renamon in awe. "She's alive..."  
"Takato!!" cried Henry in distress, as the second trail trickled closer and closer, shaped oddly like a clawed hand. Ghoulmon's huge eye glinted. "Come to me little gogglehead..."   
Takato gasped in shock, allowing the smoky clawed hand to reach down his throat. Takato tried to scream and shut his mouth, but his body wouldn't let him do either. Suddenly the world began to spin rapidly, and Takato's stomach became queasy. But soon the feeling in his stomach evaporated. Actually, he felt almost his whole body evaporate. {This is strange...}   
Henry gasped and everyone stared in shock as the smoke slowly began to retreat from Takato's body. In its grasp was something much like a ball of light, something pretty and brilliant, that could only be described as one thing...   
"Oh my god..." said Henry in horror. "Ghoulmon took Takato's soul!"   
  
***End of Part 2***   
  
So, have I got you all going like this?: o.O 


	3. III Rika Lives

Tainted Love  
  
  
Intro: ^.^ Thanks for all your reviews, I'm glad some people like this story! Kinda dark eh? Momentai, it will brighten and give the rukato glow, but first I must carry out my plot. I just hope you don't kill me before I finish! Indeed, Rika is alive! However Takato's another story...  
  
BlackGatomon: Stop giving away the plot and get on with it!! Sheesh! Oh, and you forgot the disclaimer...  
  
I did? Oh! Right! Silly me... -_-;;;  
  
BlackGatomon: -_-;;; Anyway! R+R Rukato Itsumademo (Rukato Forever)! It would be nice if you kind reviewers left some candy or sweets or something too! ^.^ I love candy!   
  
You are such a mooch...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or its characters!!!   
  
  
()= Rika's thoughts  
{}= Takato's thoughts  
[]= Henry's thoughts  
''= Everyone else's thoughts  
""= Speech  
  
***Part 3***  
  
Everyone stared in awe as the brilliant ball of light, Takato's soul, was gently held between two smoky fingers. Ghoulmon's eyes glistened. "Hai..." The soul was sucked into the eyeball in his palm with a quick pop, leaving only a puff of smoke, which disintegrated in the wind. The moment Takato's soul had left his body, his eyes turned black and gaunt. He immediately collapsed, dead before he hit the floor.  
"Henry..." said Terriermon in shock. "I don't think this was a good idea..."  
"Gee, when'd you realize that?" said Henry sarcastically, his eyes still fixed on Takato's limp body.  
Guilmon screamed and tried to run toward him, but Ghoulmon blocked his path and his vision of Takato. Ghoulmon smiled. "Momentai... you friend will be safe... for now..."  
Guilmon stood frozen in place. "Takatomon..." he whimpered. Ghoulmon laughed maniacally as he swished his arm through the air and, taking Takato with him, drew himself into a yellow eyeball, which blinked and disappeared.   
Henry was still gaping when Rika awoke. Rika got to her hands and knees and looked around slowly, her eyes wide. "What... what happened?"  
Renamon blinked and hugged her Tamer. "Rika!" Rika smiled awkwardly and hugged her back. "Renamon? You're not dead..."  
Terriermon smiled. "Hello? You're not dead either!!!"  
Rika pulled away abruptly. "What?!! Why the hell am I back here?!" She gazed around, sensing something was wrong. "Where's Gogglehead?!"  
Terriermon's face fell and Guilmon began to bawl. Rika ran up to Henry and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Where is Takato? Why am I back here? What happened?!"  
Henry stood gaping. Rika socked him. "What happened?!" she demanded, her eyes full of fury.  
"Hey!" cried Terriermon. "I know you just got back but that is no way to treat my partner!!"  
"Put a sock in it," retorted Rika. Henry stared at her, rubbing his sore jaw. "Ow..."  
Now that Henry had been snapped back to reality, he faced the fact that he had to tell her. [She's not going to like this... not one bit...] He took a deep breath. "After he heard your confession and you died, Takato started crying and said he loved you back..."  
Rika kept her face straight, but Henry could tell she was flattered. There was a light pink in her cheeks, which was a direct giveaway that she was trying extremely hard not to blush. "And?"  
"And he blamed your death on himself. Ghoulmon increased that belief, and told him he'd make a deal, your life, for his life. Unfortunately, he accepted, even though we begged him not to. Big, clammy, and creepy stole his soul and took off to who knows where."  
"WHAT?!" she fumed, her slight blush replaced with fury. She looked ready to sock him again, but stopped herself. She sighed. "Right, let's go..."  
"Go where?" asked Henry.   
"I'm not going anywhere near ghoulish and creepy we just saw. Did you see what he did to Takato? Sucked his soul right out of him!!!" Terriermon cried, making gestures as to what happened.   
"I know," said Rika, beginning to walk. "But we have to save him. He risked his life for me... and for that he put everyone in danger..."  
"That's Takato for you."  
"Terriermon!!"  
As the two fought Rika walked slowly away. She sat down and hugged her knees a few feet away, staring sadly into the city. (Takato...) "Rika? What's wrong? Why do you look so sad?" Rika blinked and looked down to see Calumon tugging on her jeans. "Calumon?"  
"Yep!" he cried happily, but after seeing her grim expression he pulled his ears in again and moaned. "Why are you so unhappy?"  
"Nothing..."  
"Well it must've been something to make you sad."  
Rika sighed. "Have you ever loved someone?"  
"I love you, does that count?"  
"No silly, I meant, have you ever truly loved someone, a digimon probably in your case?"   
Calumon thought a moment and sat down beside her. "No."  
"Well, the person I loved gave up his life just to restore mine, no matter what the consequences... and I wish he hadn't..."  
"Then you wouldn't be alive."  
"It's not worth being alive knowing everything's in danger because he killed himself..." said Rika sadly. She buried her head into her knees, her shoulders moving up and down as she cried silently.   
Calumon pulled his ears in and hopped on her head. "Rika... you're crying..."  
Rika pulled up her tear stained face and faced him. "Strong men also cry, and that goes for strong women too..."  
"Rika? Are you ok?" Rika practically jumped two feet in the air. She turned around to see Henry watching her. Rika sighed and turned away, wiping her tears away. "No..."  
"It's ok to cry Rika," said Henry, kneeling beside her. "That's what friends are for..."  
Rika smiled slightly. "You sound... like Gogglehead..." Tears slid down her face again. Henry's eyes softened. "Rika... you really miss him don't you?"  
"Hai..." she said softly. "Why did he have to go and do that? Why? Why couldn't he have just let me die... instead of putting everything we know in danger?"  
"Because he loved you," said Henry. Rika looked up at him in surprise. Henry smiled. "And, despite the consequences, he was willing to do anything, no matter how blind, to bring you back alive and well, even if he had to give up his life."   
Rika nodded and closed her eyes. "But he shouldn't have... it wasn't his fault..."  
"Hai, but instead of crying don't you think we should go find him?"  
Rika and Henry looked up in surprise to see Renamon and Guilmon, Guilmon being the one who said that. Rika smiled and got up. "Right."  
Henry smiled. "Go where?"  
"That soul stealing idiot's probably looking for a Digital Portal to go back home right?" said Rika. "We find the portal, follow him in, and show him how no one kills Gogglehead and gets away with it!"  
****  
  
"Sir," said Riley, goggles still strapped on. "The wild one has... disappeared..."  
"What?" said Yamaki, flicking his lighter down with a loud snap. "You mean as in defeated I hope Riley?"  
"No I mean as in disappearing from radar," said Riley. Yamaki cursed in rage.  
"Hey wait a minute," said Tally. "It's back! I think..." She began to type furiously. "It is! But the readings are even more complicated and fainter, as if it has a disguise on..."   
"Can you put a tracer on it?" growled Yamaki.  
"I'm sending out one right now..." said Riley. A moment later she gasped. "I don't believe it... the tracer can't even detect its presence... That means... it's disguised as a human!"  
"A human?" said Tally. "But that's... impossible. It would have to take on a real body, this tracer can see through any normal disguise..."  
Yamaki's eyes widened. "I wonder... if those kids are alright..." He whirled around and barked to a lab assistant. "Get me the Monster Makers!"  
"Yes sir!" cried the lab assistant, dropping whatever he was doing and running to his briefcase. He pulled out his phone and began to dial numbers.   
Yamaki's anger reflected how fast he flicked his lighter. Click, click, click...  
"I'm calling the kids..."  
He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the Matsuda's number. Mrs. Matsuda picked it up. "Matsuda residence, hello?"  
"Mrs. Matsuda," said Yamaki. "It's Yamaki, may I speak with your son?"  
"Well," said Mrs. Matsuda. "He hasn't come home yet, but I'll tell him to call you when he does."  
"Arigato, goodbye."   
"Goodbye."  
Yamaki's face was full of concern. 'Something's not right...' he thought unhappily as he dialed Janyuu's number. Luckily for him, Henry answered it. "Henry Wong speaking."  
"It's Yamaki. The digimon's still out there, are you all ok?"  
There was a long pause. "Well... two of us are..."  
"Tell me everything..." said Yamaki, suddenly scared now. Henry told him about Rika's death and Takato's deal with the Digimon. Yamaki almost dropped the phone. "WHAT?!"  
"It's just like I said..."  
"I heard you, we'll keep you posted on the digimon's whereabouts, I was the strange feeling your friend's got a lot more than he bargained..." said Yamaki, flicking his lighter. "I'm going to call Rika and notify Takato's parents. Goodbye..."  
Yamaki phoned Rika afterward and told her the digimon was now heading for the bread shop. Rika thanked him and said she'd head off immediately. Henry however, was busy tonight babysitting Suzie, there was no way he could get out without her, and he didn't want anything bad to happen to her.   
  
Yet as Rika ran as fast as she could to the bread shop, something had already reached it. The bread shop's sliding doors flew open and someone walked in. Mrs. Matsuda looked up from her work and smiled.   
"Oh! There you are! We were waiting for you."  
The person looked up at her, a queer smile on his face, his messy brown hair still in its usual hairdo. His red eyes had an opaque look to them, but she did not notice. His usual apparel was still on, but slightly worn. His skin was slightly whiter and he gave off an eerie aurora. Staring at her with his queer smile and laughed gently.  
"Oh, Takato, I'm just so glad you're home safe and sound..."  
  
***End of Part 3***  
  
Is Takato really alive and as 'safe' as his mother proclaims? Heehee, only time will tell, and the next chapter. Odd little plot I've come up with eh? This has got to be my shortest chapter yet... oh well, the next one will be longer and much more exciting I promise! R+R Rukato forever! Stay tuned to the next chapter!!! 


	4. IV Who Are You?

Tainted Love  
  
  
Intro: Sorry about not updating in a while, especially when I've got a cliffhanger looming. Anyway, thank you for your enthusiasm, it will be rewarded I assure you *devious grin* Rika's about to prepare for the fight of her life... against her sweet Takato. Takato will come back though, Takato fans.  
  
BlackGatomon: Pipe down you'll give it all away!! Oooh candy! Yay!!!   
  
What do you say?  
  
BlackGatomon: *stuffs mouth full of suckers* Arigato Dark Child!!! Mmmm lollipops...   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, the most I own is the plot and a lot of digimon cards!!   
  
  
()= Rika's thoughts  
{}= Takato's thoughts  
[]= Henry's thoughts  
''= Everyone else's thoughts  
""= Speech  
  
***Part 4***  
  
  
Takato smiled back strangely, sending a chill up Mrs. Matsuda's spine. She held her hand to his forehead. "Takato are you feeling alright? I swear, if you caught another cold from school I'll..." She stopped dead. Takato's forehead was cold and clammy, and Mrs. Matsuda finally realized that this may not be her son. "Takato?"  
Takato stood grinning his odd grin, his opaque eyes staring straight at her. Suddenly he laughed, a high, odd laugh that sent another shiver up Mrs. Matsuda's spine. She backed away. "T-Takato?"  
Takato took a step forward and grabbed hold of the shelf near the window. With a snap he broke it off, bread flying everywhere. Mrs. Matsuda's eyes opened in shock. "Takato?! What are you doing?"  
Takato advanced toward her, the shelf held in his hands like a baseball bat. He grinned and swung at her. He missed, but he did smash the cash register to pieces. Mrs. Matsuda screamed and began to duck and run, she ran and ducked while he swung and destroyed everything in his path.   
He swung at her and she hurled herself to the ground, the plank passing over her and shattering the bread shop window. Mrs. Matsuda heaved a sigh of relief and turned to get up, but she was met by Takato's gaunt eyes. She screamed, but not for long. Takato grabbed her neck and held the shelf above him. "Takato!!! Don't do this!!! Takato!!!!"  
"Tell me where Guilmon is..." muttered Takato is a voice not his own. His eyes narrowed. "Now!"  
"He must be at the park in the old shed because he isn't here!!" gasped Mrs. Matsuda, and he dropped her. He ran out of the bread shop, taking the dismembered shelf with him.   
Mrs. Matsuda stared in shock after her little boy as he ran down the street and disappeared. Her hand to her slightly squeezed neck, she trembled. "Oh my god..."  
Mr. Matsuda ran into the kitchen. "I heard a crash! Are you o-?!!!!" He cried out in fright at the sight of the bread shop. The window had a huge hole in it, and shattered pieces of it lay everywhere. Broken bits of the shelves lay on the ground, the walls deep gashes in them. Bread lay everywhere, the jelly filled doughnuts smashed and oozing a sticky mess to the floor. The cash register was smashed right down the middle, the register broken in two. Mr. Matsuda's hands went to his head. "Are you alright?!! What happened?!"  
Mrs. Matsuda just stared, slack jaw in amazement. Finally she spoke. "I... I don't know..."  
  
****  
  
Rika ran toward the bread shop, but going through the park was faster. She dashed down the cobblestone path, past the slide and swings, and toward the dinosaur she knew Takato used to play in. Suddenly something caught her eye and she stopped dead. "What the?!"  
It was evening and growing dark, so her eyes could've deceived her. In fact, they must've deceived her, for if she didn't know any better... that was Takato!!! She quickly began to run again and caught up with Takato. "Takato!! Hey wait up Gogglehead!!"  
She got in front of him and he rammed into her, falling over backward. She stood, hands on her hips, looking down at him. "Where have you been?! You aren't dead?! Well..." she smiled and tears filled her eyes. "I..."  
She hugged Takato, and something strange happened. He hugged her back. Rika could feel her tears rolling down her cheeks, she was so happy. (Oh Takato... I wish this never happened...) Suddenly her eyes flew open. "Wait..."  
She released him and studied his features. Clammy skin, gaunt eyes... then it dawned on her. (He's a zombie!!! He's not alive? Oh my god...) "Takato!!!"  
Takato gave her a crooked smile and raised the plank over his head. Rika's eyes widened. "Takato... no!"  
Crack! The plank came down, but Rika dodged it. She got up and saw him cackling, plank struck to the ground. "Heh heh heh..."  
"Takato? What happened to you?"  
"Guilmon... must find Guilmon..." he mumbled, still laughing. "Dawn of new era... when merged together..."  
Rika finally realized what he was saying. She got in front of him. "No!!! Takato don't do this!!"  
Takato advanced toward her, shelf raised and ready. Rika braced herself. "No Takato!! I know you're alive, listen to me!! You have to fight this!! Please!!!" The plank came down and she shut her eyes tight. "TAKATO!!!!!!"  
  
It was dark all around. There he lie, drifting in the endless abyss... not knowing where he was or if he was alive. He felt that cool rippling sensation, like he was submerged in water. Downward he sank, lower and lower...  
"Takato!!" came a cry, thought very distant. Someone is calling me... he thought. Someone... needs my help...  
But it's so warm... so comforting... why should I leave? He thought, a smile curving his lips. But like a ripple in the calm water, something disturbed his peace...  
"I know you're alive! Listen to me!! You have to fight this, please!!!" came the voice again, and Takato stirred. The voice was oddly familiar, and he longed to see the person whom it belonged to, but right now, the peace in this strange place was all that mattered...  
But something bright passed over his eyes, causing him to wince like when someone turns the lights on and your eyes are not ready. His eyes fluttered open, and he could see...  
"Takato!! Don't do this!!"   
Takato sat up, fully awake. The voice had interrupted his new world. With every boom of the voice, the light grew brighter and brighter... someone wanted him, someone wanted him to come and help them... someone...  
Takato shaded his eyes from the blinding light and the voice grew stronger and closer. He felt like he could reach out and touch the owner's voice, for it seemed like that someone was right in front of him. In fact, that's exactly what he did...   
"I'm coming!!" he cried, for now he was willing to help. He suddenly wished to help this person... He reached further, trying to find her... he knew it was a her now, because of her voice... "Hold on!!"  
  
Rika braced herself, ready for the plank to come down. Clack! Rika heard it, but what she felt was totally different. Someone, obviously the demon inside Takato, screamed. However, something was touching her, holding her hand. (That's odd...)   
She opened her eyes and saw the plank had been tossed aside. She looked up and was met by soft red eyes, gaunt and emotionless still, but softer than before. Her eyes widened, Takato was holding her hand. "T-Takato?"  
Takato was smiling strangely, holding her hand like he was going to lead her someplace. Stunned, she stared at him.   
"I'm here to help you..." murmured Takato, this time in his own voice. "What did you want?"  
Rika stared in silence. "D-don't you remember? Takato, it's me... Rika..."  
Takato looked puzzled. "Rika? Who is that?"  
Rika stared at him in sadness. (He... he doesn't remember... Gogglehead...) Takato gripped her hand. "Why are you sad?"  
"Momentai..." she said quietly. "Don't worry..."  
Takato smiled sweetly at her. But something raging inside him roared and latched on to him. His eyes widened, and soon he was submerged back into the abyss. "Ri-!"  
Rika gasped as the evil grin returned to his face. Takato smirked. "Awww... poor little Queenie forgot something about death... no memory!!"  
Takato squeezed her hand hard, his nails suddenly sharper than a million. She screamed in pain as he tried to crush her hand. His features narrowed to make him look devilish.   
He laughed maniacally until something struck him, knocking him off balance and releasing his grip from Rika's hand. "Renamon!!"  
Renamon had him pinned, but not for long. Renamon was thrown off, hitting a tree with an earsplitting crack. Rika's eyes widened and, ignoring the pain in her hand, she ran over to her dear digimon. "Renamon?!"  
Renamon slid down and rested. "I'm fine... he's after Guilmon... go!!"  
Rika thought a moment, and then hoisted Renamon to her feet, one arm slung around her. Rika smiled up at her friend. "Come on let's go!!"  
Renamon recovered as they ran, but Rika's bloody hand was another story. They bandaged it as they ran with some cloth Renamon had found earlier to help ease the pain. They reached the shed within a few minutes.   
Rika sunk to her knees in shock. Blood had splattered the walls, and it looked like there had been a struggle. Guilmon lay on the ground, breathing heavily, Takato equally bloody, standing over him.   
Renamon screamed and jumped at him. "Diamond Storm!!!"  
Takato smiled, grabbed Guilmon, and disappeared through the portal in Guilmon's shed. Renamon's diamonds hit the ground only a half second after they disappeared.  
"Dammit!"   
Rika got up and walked slowly toward the portal. "Come on Renamon..."  
Renamon looked up and her and hugged her. "Rika... this may be our last battle... this is one deadly digimon..."  
"I know... but Takato killed himself for me, and friends are always there for each other... even those who are dead..."  
Renamon nodded, and the two walked into the portal, ready for whatever they had to face.   
  
End of Part 4  
  
Ouch... got me figured out? The next chapter will be much... much longer I assure you, it's when I get to the really fun part (that's sarcasm mind you). Hopefully this wasn't too gory for you guys! Rukato Itsumademo!! 


	5. V The Birth of ChaosGallantmon

Tainted Love  
  
  
Haaa... sorry it took so long, but this is a long chapter. Here something new and familiar arises, and something else is revealed.  
  
BlackGatomon: *munches* I still love candy!!! Please bring some in!! Arigato!!  
  
-_-;;; Umm...yea. So without further ado I give you the next and less gory chapter!!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, the most I own is the plot and a lot of digimon cards!!   
  
  
()= Rika's thoughts  
{}= Takato's thoughts  
[]= Henry's thoughts  
''= Everyone else's thoughts  
""= Speech  
  
  
***Part 5***  
  
Absolute chaos. No matter which way Rika turned, it was the same. There was no sign of a digimon anywhere. Villages, plains, mountain ranges, gone... all gone. Desert was what they stood in, burned and dead trees is what stood around them. The earth was high above them, against the blood red sky, a big blue marble of hope.   
"What happened?" whispered Rika tentatively, staring in awe at the deserted plains around them.  
"Ghoulmon has gained the ultimate tool, a child's life," said Renamon gently. "And once you have the bravest and purest heart known, nothing, not even a digimon's harmony, can stop you. He has used Takato's skin as a disguise, to trick his fellow digimon, then slaughter them before they know what hit them..." Renamon knelt down to the blood stained sand. "He has turned the light to darkness..."  
Rika stared out into the plain. "But we got here only moments later, how could he...?"  
"A minute to humans is a week to digimon..."  
Rika was silent, but tears crept in her eyes. She looked down, her face slightly red. "Those poor digimon... are they all-  
"They are all dead or dying," said Renamon. "I can smell death and pain a mile away, and this area of the Digital World reeks of death and destruction..."  
There were footsteps sounding behind them, much like the beat of a worn drum. Rika turned and saw Takato coming toward them, Guilmon in his arms. A ghastly figure slunk from Takato's glowing eyes, a yellow eye toward its peak. "We meet again... tamer."  
"What do you plan to do with Guilmon?" asked Rika.  
"It's very simple, and instead of telling you..." smirked the shadow Ghoulmon. "I will show you!"  
Renamon stepped back. "Oh no..."  
The lifeless Takato reached slowly into his pocket, and pulled out his D-arc. Slowly but surely, he held it high above him. Ghoulmon laughed maniacally from inside. "Now you will face the death and destruction this world will soon know!! Face Bio Merge Digivolution!!!"  
Rika whipped out her D-arc. "Not unless we finish you off first!"  
"HA! Because of the power I possess I take your option of Bio Merging away!" cried Ghoulmon. Smoky hands slinked out once more and tried to pry Rika's D-arc from her.   
Rika's eyes widened. "NO! Let me go!! Leave him alone!! You bio merge the two and you'll destroy the entire Digital World!!" She pulled with all her might, trying her best to cling to all things dear to her.  
But suddenly, a smoky hand grabbed her by the throat. Rika gasped, sputtered, and choked, but still held onto her D-arc, the only hope for both worlds now. "I... won't... let you!!!"  
Renamon had trouble of her own. Ghoulmon had sent on her thousands of shadow minions on her. Renamon used her attacks left and right, until she saw Rika's sticky situation. Her eyes widened in fury. "I'm coming Rika!!!"  
She dodged shadow demons as she ran desperately toward Rika. But Rika's strength was giving out, it was a race against time.  
Rika could feel her consciousness slipping from her. (I must hold on! I mustn't lose the one thing that could save us.... Renamon's almost here, if they take my bio merging power we're through... I can't let them...) Rapidly growing weak, she held on for dear life until...  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!" screamed Renamon as Rika lost consciousness, losing her grip on the D-arc. The power was sucked out of it and drifted toward Takato. Takato smiled and swallowed it. Rika fell to the ground, the smoky hands disappearing.   
Renamon sunk to her knees, crestfallen, feeling a sudden emptiness. 'Our only hope... gone... unless...' she got up suddenly and shook Rika. "Rika wake up!! There's still hope!!"  
"Nothing can save you!!!" cried Ghoulmon. As Takato, the D-arc raised slowly in his clammy palm. Rika awoke in time to hear the dreaded words. "Bio Merge Digivolution!!!!"  
Takato's soulless body bio merged with Guilmon rapidly. A dark shadow fell over Rika and Renamon as they watched the newly born Mega rise. Rika's eyes widened. "ChaosGallantmon!!!"  
ChaosGallantmon was about as big as Gallantmon only in midnight blue armor. His dark blue lance and shield posed and ready. ChaosGallantmon stood, eyes gaunt and lance ready, staring down at them. However, it was Ghoulmon's voice that came out of him. He thrust his lance in all directions, killing everything but Renamon and Rika I in a 10 mile radius. "Come on and fight me pathetic human! You are the only thing that stands in my way of the end of the Digimon Era!!!"  
Rika gasped in horror. "Takato..."  
Renamon eyes were as wide as hers. "Rika, we must awaken Takato's spirit, it is the only way to revive him and stop this monster!"  
"Fight me!!!" roared ChaosGallantmon (Ghoulmon's voice). He thrust his lance down upon them. Renamon grabbed Rika out of the way, and the two tumbled a few feet. Rika got up, sand in her hair, and stood in front of ChaosGallantmon, who was preparing for his next attack.   
The sky swelled above them, changing and twisting and turning. Dark clouds filled it, blocking out the dangerous red that colored the sky. It was going to storm...   
"I..." Rika closed her eyes. (I've never refused to fight before...) "I refuse to fight you..."   
ChaosGallantmon paused, lance inches away from Rika's face. "How can you refuse? Your whole life is at stake, and you refuse?! If you refuse, you will be slaughtered!"  
"Well if I fight, I'll be slaughtered anyway."  
"Rika!" cried Renamon. "We must fight him for now, there's no way we can awaken Takato now."  
"No!" cried Rika, tears in her eyes. "I'm not fighting until Takato's safe and sound!!!!" Her voice rang into the chaos around them. ChaosGallantmon's eyes narrowed. "So you choose death..."  
"Yes..."  
"Very well then...ROYAL SABER!!!"   
"NO! RIKA!!!" cried Renamon, running toward her. She pulled both of them out of the way and watched the attack blast whatever was in its path to nothing. Renamon had tears in her eyes as she held Rika. "Are you alright?"  
"Yes..." said Rika. Renamon noticed that she too was crying. "Why are you crying Rika? You must fight for now, please..."  
"Not that," said Rika, getting up. She began to walk toward the towering digimon. "This."  
"Rika!!" cried Renamon. "Don't do it!"  
"Everyone has their own destiny," said Rika, looking back over her shoulder. "And if this is what's right, then so be it."  
Renamon got up slowly and followed. "Then I will help you, no matter how stubborn I think you're being."  
Rika smiled. "Thanks."  
The two walked toward ChaosGallantmon, who stared at them menacingly. Rika stood in front of him. "You have ruined my life you stupid digi-baka..." she started. "You've killed me, brought me back to this world and stole my friend and love. You tried to kill his partner, you took away my ability to bio merge, and now you are forcing me to fight you... this is all your fault, and I will never forgive you..."  
"You won't forgive me?" laughed ChaosGallantmon. "Is that supposed to scare me??"  
"Yes," said Rika. ChaosGallantmon roared with laughter.   
"Well then," said ChaosGallantmon. "Forgive this! Royal Saber!!"  
Rika and Renamon dodged the lightning fast attacks, helping each other when needed. As Rika jumped between attacks, her eyes never left her Gogglefriend's alter digivolution, the deliver boy of her pain inside him. Rika wondered if she'd ever see him again, or if he even remembered her. He was dead, his corpse standing right in front of her, jabbing away with little expression. Takato was a pawn in Ghoulmon's hideous plan to take over the Digital World...   
"Takato!!" she cried, still dodging. "Takato! I know you're in there!! Please!! Wake up! Please..."  
Ghoulmon laughed. "It is no use, he cannot hear you, he and his cute digimon partner are buried within the depths of ChaosGallantmon's figure. You will never awaken him..."  
Rika ignored him. "TAKATO!!!"  
  
****  
  
Takato had sunk back into his peaceful and painless slumber. His eyes closed, he drifted in the body of the Chaos. His mind was filled with peaceful memories he had collected... but something was wrong...  
Takato frowned. He remembered a red haired girl with violet eyes... she was sad and gazing off into space. He longed to help this girl who had been in most of his pleasant memories and visions, either smiling at him or delivering a sarcastic remark. But here, he saw her on the roof of her home, staring...  
But he quickly switched over to new memory... one more pleasant. A new memory came into view. He was with a red dinosaur, the same girl, a yellow fox, a boy in blue hair, and a green bunny.  
They were walking... walking down a red tunnel. He was staring at the girl, the other boy giving him a weird look. The girl noticed him and Takato blushed and turned away.  
"What?" she demanded.  
Takato kept walking, still blushing. {Don't say anything, ignore the fact that she's staring at you... just keep walking...} Suddenly he whirled around. "I was just thinking that... that's a nice shirt you're wearing!"  
The girl turned as crimson as he did. The boy looked from her to him, then shook it off, and they resumed to focusing on walking...  
Takato strained his mind. That girl... she was so familiar...who was she? He admitted that he did like her, but he couldn't think why... His mind raced. Where was the memory of her name? Who is she? I must know... I've got to know... she was the one who needed my help...  
Another memory came, this time he was standing, waiting. He could hear people calling him, but his eyes were fixed on the horizon, searching. But what was he waiting for? Then he remembered...  
Two huge figures came into view, one was black and flying, holding a boy on its back, the other running, a yellow fox with nine tails, with the red haired girl on its back. A smile curved onto his lips, and the girl smiled back at him, pushing the galloping fox to ride faster.  
He could hear voices cheering, and the girl galloped up to him. With one quick swipe, she grasped his hand, smiling down at him, and he smiled back. An odd sensation flew through him, his eyes only fixed on his red haired, violet eyed friend. He grinned broadly and cried only one word, "Rika!"  
His eyes snapped open. Rika... he thought, memories suddenly flowing back to him. He sat up and held his head. I remember... Rika...   
His eyes were wide as he remembered what had happened hours before, it played perfectly in his head. She died for him, jumping into the crossfire of him and his annihilation. With her dying breath she had confessed that she had loved him, but before he could utter his love for her, she died. He wept for her, he remembered, and his enemy approached, offering a deal. His own life for hers...   
He remembered everything now. The other kids, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Ryo, Suzie, Ai, Mako, and all their digimon... and Rika...  
His spirit was now alive, but he was troubled. He curled up in a ball, watching the endless darkness around him move and flow like water. He closed his eyes, and cried silently. "It's all my fault...I've put everyone, even her in danger... all because of my blind rage of her death... it's all my fault..." he wept. "And because of all this I'm only a spirit and I'll never see her or Guilmon again!"  
"Takato!!"   
Takato looked up in surprise. "Rika?"  
*****  
"Takato, don't let denial get to you!" cried Rika. "I know you're alive, listen to me, it's not your fault!" She knew he was somewhat alive, she could sense his sorrow and confusion, she always could.   
ChaosGallantmon still thrust his lance and shield at her, doing everything he could to kill her. Renamon tried to divert his attention, but it was no use. Rika was too busy trying to talk some sense in Takato.   
She just barely dodged the next attack and continued. "Ghoulmon killed me, not you! Ghoulmon did all this! You have to fight him before he destroys the entire Digital World!! Takato please!!"  
"He can't hear you," boomed Ghoulmon. "You will never get to him, face it Queenie there is no hope!"  
Rika still ignored him. "Don't listen to him! Please you've got to-  
Rika's eyes widened as she was met with the tip of ChaosGallantmon's lance to her throat. Rika gulped and cried out in surprise. Ghoulmon grinned. "Awww... no place to go and no Gogglehead to save your tail..."  
"Renamon!" cried Rika desperately, but Renamon was held in chains. While she had been trying to awaken Takato, Renamon had been captured. "No!"  
Ghoulmon sneered and the lance was at her throat, one quick move and that was the end. Rika shut her eyes tight. (I'm so sorry Takato... I wish this never happened... I've failed you...)   
The lance slowly tried to draw across her neck. She had to do something, anything to save everyone. But there was nothing, except one thing that just might awaken Takato and provide strength enough for him to break free... it was a long shot, but it was worth it...  
(I must say it now!) Eyes closed tight, she opened her mouth and screamed, "Takato!! Takato, I love you!!"  
  
  
***End of Part 5***  
  
Whew finally got this done! Ack! Another stupid cliffhanger... Don't you worry, I'll get the next chapter out pronto! Rukato Forever!! 


	6. VI Fire Melts Ice

Tainted Love  
  
  
Intro: Konnichiwa! I don't have much to say except that I am so pleased you guys like my story!! I don't mind the number of reviews as long as it's praise! Arigato for reviewing! Rukato Itsumademo!   
  
BlackGatomon: Hai! Candy! ^.^ you reviewers are too kind! Arigato Rukato Fan!!   
  
Speaking of Rukato Fan, I must give credit to her. I've put her song "Fire Melts Ice" in this chapter. Arigato Rukato Fan for letting us!!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, never have, never will. So don't sue me!!  
  
  
()= Rika's thoughts  
{}= Takato's thoughts  
[]= Henry's thoughts  
''= Everyone else's thoughts  
""= Speech  
  
***Part 6***  
  
"Takato!! Takato, I love you!"  
Takato heard her cry and stopped crying. In shock, he raised his head. {She... she... confessed... oh Rika...} He burst into tears again, sitting on his legs, but it wasn't in sadness, they were tears of joy. {She actually admitted it... she still loves me... even if it was my fault...}  
He smiled, his eyes shining, and the darkness shattered. The whole place began to shake, and Takato was forced to run into the abyss. Behind him, the holding he called the floor was becoming unstable, cracking, and disintegrating. As he ran he was forced to the truth, maybe this whole ordeal wasn't his fault.  
{I blamed myself... I didn't want to say that she died on her own... I couldn't face that she would do something like that for me... it just wasn't her...} He ran faster. {But now that she has actually said it... voiced it so everyone can hear... I realize... I was wrong, and she really did kill herself to save me...} He kept running. {I've just got to find her...}  
As he ran, something was slowly becoming visible in the distance. Takato squinted at the red blob, but as he approached it, his heart skipped a beat. There, in the middle of the abyss, lay Guilmon.   
Tears slid down his cheeks as he ran up to his partner. "Guilmon!! Guilmon wake up!!"  
Guilmon slowly opened one eye. "T-Takatomon?!" Guilmon jumped up and hugged Takato, sending him over backward. Takato smiled. "I missed you too pal! What're you doing here?"  
"Well, I was sleeping and had this weird dream about food," said Guilmon happily. "When suddenly... something struck me, then everything went black and here you are!!"  
Takato gave him a quizzical look, then dismissed it. He looked behind him to find the ground disintegrating faster than before. Takato got up quickly. "Come on Guilmon let's get out of here!!"   
Guilmon nodded and the two were off. As they ran Takato fumbled for his D-arc. "Ack! Where is it?"  
"That weird digimon must have it," said Guilmon, running as fast as his stubby legs could carry him. "But it might be somewhere in here..."  
Takato cried out as his foot slipped. Falling, he grasped the edge of the floor and tried hard not to look down. "Guilmon!!!"   
"Takato!" cried Guilmon, a bit farther ahead. "I found it!"  
"Throw it here! If we bio merge we might have a chance of getting out!!" cried Takato, his fingers slipping.  
Guilmon thrust the D-arc in the air, and Takato's hand released grasp on the jagged flooring. Takato caught it as he was falling and held it to his chest. He closed his eyes and screamed, "Bio Merge Activate!!!"  
  
****  
  
Rika had said it, and she was happy to actually blurt out that she loved Takato, it had been bottled up inside her too long. She opened her eyes, for the sharp tip of the lance and the icy breath on her face had receded. She looked up to see ChaosGallantmon, lance driven into the ground, breathing hard and raspy. Ghoulmon's huge eye narrowed. "What are you waiting for?! Kill her!!!"  
ChaosGallantmon's color was changing from gold to blue again. Rika watched in shock as suddenly ChaosGallantmon stood and roared, and his body tore apart. As the digital mess flew and soiled the ground, a familiar figure standing with pride in its place. Rika's eyes widened. "Takato!!"  
Ghoulmon's pupils dilated. "WHAT?! How can this be?! You're dead!!!"  
Gallantmon stood in all his shining glory, his white and crimson armor radiating. The storm had subsided, and the sun shone once more. "You will not lay one clammy paw on Rika you devilish fool!"  
Ghoulmon screamed in rage and lashed out. "Death Arrow!!"  
The attack sped toward Rika, and at the last minute Gallantmon shielded her. Gallantmon bent down and smiled. "Are you ok?"  
Rika stared at him and touched her lover's digimon face. "I can't believe it... you're alive..." Tears filled her eyes as Gallantmon dropped his lance and hugged her. Inside his red bubble, Takato smiled lovingly. "I missed you Rika..."  
"Takato..." she sighed, happy to be in his arms, even if it was really his digimon's. Guilmon started to bawl inside the digimon. "It's so beautiful!"  
Takato smiled and chuckled softly to himself. But that smile turned to a look of fear as something shot through body. His eyes widened and Rika screamed. "Takato no!!"  
Ghoulmon clutched Gallantmon's neck and held him back so they could feel his icy breath and breathe his stench of death. "You little twerp... I'll kill you..."  
Gallantmon was losing air fast. Takato couldn't break free. He turned to the devastated Rika. "Rika! Get Renamon!!!"  
Rika smiled and grabbed a stick lying on the ground. She jumped onto Gallantmon's shield, over his head, and speared Ghoulmon in his eye. Ghoulmon howled in pain and released Gallantmon, who fell to the ground in a tired heap, winded.  
Rika dropped the stick hurriedly and ran to the unconscious Renamon. "Renamon wake up!!" She shook her partner. "Renamon!!!"  
Ghoulmon had revived from his stab in the eyes and lunged for Rika. Takato blocked him and slashed at him with his lance. He only scratched Ghoulmon, and a trickle of blood flowed from his deep scratch. Ghoulmon growled and launched his attack again. "Death arrow!!"  
Takato lunged right then, cutting the attack in half and striking Ghoulmon's eye again. Ghoulmon's eyes on his hands rolled in pain as he screamed. Something popped out, and it turned out to be the digital glide needed for bio merge digivolution. Gallantmon picked it up, trying hard to take his eyes off the grossly bleeding Ghoulmon. "Rika catch!!"  
He threw the digital glide just as Renamon awoke, and Rika caught it and it absorbed itself into her D-arc. "Ready Renamon?"  
"When am I not?"  
"Bio Merge Act-  
Ghoulmon suddenly slashed at Renamon, throwing her to the wall, and grabbed Rika around the waist. He held her above him and laughed maniacally, clenching his fist to crush her. Gallantmon drew his lance. "Put her down!!"  
Ghoulmon cackled. "Not today! I will promptly kill your sweet little Queenie here if you do not obey me! Agree to hand back your soul, and I promise not to kill her!!"  
Takato dropped his lance and de digivolved back to himself and Guilmon. They stood before the ghoulish digimon, who had Rika firmly in his grasp. Rika struggled to break free, but every time she did his grip got tighter.   
Soon she could feel her ribs starting to crack and fall under his grasp. She stopped and looked at Takato, who was staring at her, tears in his eyes, trying his best not to cry. "Takato! Kill him and get out of here!"  
"But if I do he'll kill you..." said Takato softly. "And I couldn't bear that... not again..."  
"Takato, be brave... don't cry," said Rika, smiling. "Everything will be alright you'll see... even if we must die together to save this world..." Tears slid down her own cheeks. "Don't cry Takato...  
  
I shot daggers of ice at you  
All you did was smile  
I was taken aback and looked away while  
You stayed there, you wouldn't go away  
You stayed nearby then I realized on fateful day  
  
You melted my ice, with your fire  
You washed away the pain and emptiness  
You are a part of me now, I couldn't help it  
I learned, fire melts ice  
  
You would do anything for your friends and me  
You would just die to see me smile once again  
I never knew anyone with that much will  
It felt so good inside, when I realized  
  
You melted my ice washed away pain  
You helped me out of the cold dark rain  
You wouldn't ever give up on me  
You were always a part of me  
  
One day while I watched you take my pain  
You died in my arms then I never got to see you again  
I learned then........  
  
You melted my ice, with your fire  
You washed away the pain and emptiness  
You're a part of me now, I couldn't help it  
I learned,  
  
You melted away my cold ice, with your fire  
You washed away all the pain and emptiness  
You're now a part of me, I couldn't help it  
Ever since then I learned, fire melts ice....  
  
Fire melts ice........."  
  
She finished singing, Takato wiping his own tears away. "Rika..."  
"Don't cry Takato," said Rika softly. "We'll all be together someday..." She smiled. "I love you..."  
"Till the day I die?"  
"Much longer than that Gogglehead..."  
"Me too..." Takato burst into tears again. He sank to his knees and cried. "Please don't leave me..."  
Rika watched him, tears sliding down her cheeks also until...  
  
Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!  
  
Rika snapped out of her stare and turned her attention to his and her D-arcs. They were flashing a blinding light out, beeping rapidly and loudly. Ghoulmon cried out in pain at the light, dropping Rika and shading his eyes. "Curse you Tamers!!"  
Takato pulled out his D-arc, which was fluttering his eardrums with its sudden and loud beeps. "What's happening?"  
Rika held the light in front of her. "I don't know..."   
Suddenly the two D-arcs leapt from their owner's hands and floated in the air toward each other. Inches apart in the air, the two swirled around each other, beeping faster and faster as they went around and around. Soon they were so fast all you could see were gold and blue blurs.   
A blinding light shot forth from the swirling D-arcs, blinding Ghoulmon permanently. Ghoulmon howled in rage as his vision clouded and collapsed altogether. "NOOOO!!!!"  
Rika and Takato watched in awe as the two D-arcs stopped spinning, but still beeped as they returned to their owners, flashing. Takato clasped Rika's hand. "They're giving us a chance, I think they want us to do this together!"  
"What're we waiting for then?" said Rika, smiling. Renamon and Guilmon stood behind them, clasping paws also.   
But their plans were soon interrupted. Despite the fact that their clammy soul stealing enemy was blind in all eyes, he did not need accuracy for what he was preparing for. "You have not won yet Tamers!! EXPLOSION EYE!!!"  
  
***End of Part 6***  
  
Ooooh... like this chapter? I was gonna split it into two but decided against it, because then you guys would've had a huge cliffhanger on your hands. Like it? Hope so! R+R and Rukato Itsumademo! Until Next Time!! Next chapter is the final chapter!! 


	7. VII Always

Tainted Love  
  
Intro: Last time we left our cute coupling they were about to be blasted into a million pieces! Isn't that wonderful? Haa... I really must stop torturing my favorite couple no?  
  
Rika: Remind me to kill you when you're done with this!  
  
Eheheheh.... O.o;;; Well now, time for the disclaimer!! Rukato forever!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own diddley squat, and if I did I'd have Ruki and Takato marry!!   
  
BlackGatomon: Whee! ^.^ Candy! Arigato so much Dreaming Nightingale, Rukato Fan!  
  
On with the show! Sorry it took so long, school's been a nightmare (I've got a project) T.T   
  
***Part 7***  
  
There are no possible words grand enough to describe this disastrous explosion. The whole area ripped apart, throwing Takato, Rika, Renamon, and Guilmon off their feet in a flurry of fiery sparks. Everyone was driven into the ground, blood dribbling from new wounds. Ghoulmon was the only thing standing in the shrouded Digital World, driven mad by the smoke and sand swirling about him. Dizzy and unable to see, his eyes rolled white and blood spurted from them. He knelt down on the ground to stop the world around him from spinning.  
Everyone lie in the rough ground of the Digital World, too shocked and pained to speak or move. Rika was breathing heavily, trying to regenerate her body to stand. Takato got up slowly and painfully and pulled out his D-arc. "Explosion Eye... Ghoulmon's best and foulest attack. It is said that the user is driven mad after using this attack, for the amount of destruction dealt from it is so horrific."  
Rika managed to stand, wearily trying to keep her balance. Suddenly and soundly, she collapsed, but Takato caught her. "Rika?"  
Renamon stood and pawed her way through the smoky air to them. "She's unconscious... this is just too much for her."  
Takato picked her up and nuzzled her. "It's ok Rika... everything's going to be fine... we're together..."  
An earsplitting scream sounded through the smoky area. Guilmon ran from the direction of it and into view, a crazed Ghoulmon not too far behind. "Takatomon!!! We've got to get out of here!!"  
"And leave this crazed lunatic to destroy everything in his path? No way!!" cried Takato. Renamon grabbed Takato hand and dragged him away from the shrieking Ghoulmon. "Listen, even if we could, he's too mad to trifle with him now. If he gets it through his head he can use that attack again we're doomed."  
"Then we'll fight," said Takato, still carrying Rika. He pulled out his D-arc and handed Rika to Renamon. "Ready Guilmon?"  
"Always ready."  
"Good. Bio Merge Activate!"   
Gallantmon landed in all his glory, ready and waiting for Ghoulmon. The raving monster finally came into view, foaming and eyes rolling in extreme pain. "Lightning Joust!"  
Gallantmon charged at Ghoulmon, but at the last second Ghoulmon whipped around and grabbed Gallantmon's lance. Gallantmon's eyes widened in surprise as Ghoulmon grabbed both his arms and held them firmly. "You will not escape here alive tamers..."  
Gallantmon struggled to pull free, but nothing was working. Ghoulmon's monstrous claws grew tighter and tighter around his wrists. Ghoulmon grinned and screamed. "Death Arrow!"   
Renamon shook Rika. "Rika! Takato needs our help! Let's go!" Rika awoke with a start, pulled out her D-arc and screamed, "Bio Merge Activate!"  
Sakuyamon thrust her staff forward and hit Ghoulmon in the eye again, only this time the attack was ready. The Death Arrow struck Sakuyamon the same time she hit Ghoulmon, and Sakuyamon released her staff and fell to the ground.  
"NO!" screamed Gallantmon, watching her fall. The staff was still stuck in Ghoulmon's bloody face, and Ghoulmon was screaming bloody murder.   
Sakuyamon laid there, the attack still in her, threatening to turn her into bits of data any minute. Gallantmon rushed toward her. "Rika!"   
He held up her head and smiled through his tears. "It's like déjà vu..."  
Sakuyamon smiled. "I know... but this time... I'm alive..."  
Gallantmon hugged her and smiled joyfully. "You're ok..."  
They heard a bubbling noise and turned. Ghoulmon was in extreme pain, Sakuyamon's staff sinking into his eye, dealing a ton of damage. Ghoulmon fell to the ground, and the stem of the staff disappeared into the eye.   
"Well... that takes care of him..." said Takato. He turned to Rika, but instead of joy on her face, there was pure horror. "What?"  
"If my staff was absorbed..." said Rika. "It wouldn't kill him... it would revive him!!!"  
Gallantmon's pupils dilated. "Oh no..."  
There was an earsplitting shriek and a beam of light thrust upward around Ghoulmon. Ghoulmon's wounds healed and his eyes returned to normal. He was set down, and he laughed maniacally.   
He took to the air and grinned, an evil glint in his eye. "Pathetic Tamers... you will perish together! I will not rest until I've seen each and every one of you to your graves!!! Death Arrow!!"  
Gallantmon ducked Sakuyamon and himself out of the way. Gallantmon was on top of her, and as he gazed at her she had tears in her eyes. "Rika what's wrong?"  
"We can't fight..." explained Renamon. "Our staff is the key to our attacks..."  
Gallantmon got up slowly. "Rika... do you trust me?"  
"With my life Takato."  
"Good," said Takato. He extended his hand. "Lend me your power. I'll defeat him myself... with your help."  
Sakuyamon got up and held his hand. Gallantmon smiled as she gave him all of her power, and he could feel her power flow through his veins. Sakuyamon fell to the ground, the only thing covering her feminine body was a black suit. Gallantmon smiled down at her. "We'll be back."  
Sakuyamon nodded. Gallantmon turned to Ghoulmon and smiled. "Crimson Mode!!!"   
Grani flew from the sky and joined Gallantmon. Gallantmon Crimson Mode stood, and took off to the air.  
"We've had it with you Ghoulmon!" cried Gallantmon. "Prepare to face our power!"  
Ghoulmon looked amused. "Aww... how cute... Death Arrow!!"  
Gallantmon dodged it. "My turn!! Final Justice!!!"  
The attack knocked Ghoulmon to the ground. Ghoulmon hurled himself at the red knight, trying to claw him. Sakuyamon watched them battle with hope in her heart. (We're rooting for you Gogglehead... go for it!)   
Suddenly, Gallantmon was in Ghoulmon's grasp. Ghoulmon's clawed hand firmly placed around Gallantmon's neck, Ghoulmon held him above himself. "Now little Gogglehead... you will be the first to perish..." Ghoulmon's eye rotated a full 360 degrees and he cried, "Explosion Eye!!"  
Sakuyamon screamed and Gallantmon shut his eyes. {I'm so sorry everyone...}  
Sakuyamon shut her eyes tight and covered herself. But there was no explosion, all she could hear was a blast of thousands of bullets and...  
  
"Mega Barrage!!"  
  
Sakuyamon looked up to see Gallantmon on the ground, MegaGargomon letting the huge one eyed monster have it. Henry saw her and waved. "Just in time eh? We were wondering where you went off to!"  
Gallantmon beamed. "Henry! Terriermon!"  
"About time Lop head," said Rika sternly.  
"Well howdy do to you too Queenie," said Terriermon. Henry sighed and looked up. "Umm... guys? I think we forgot something..."  
Gallantmon looked up at where MegaGargomon was pointing. "He's getting away!"  
The tamers took to the sky, except Rika who, as Sakuyamon, lay in a circle of shadow to protect herself. Gallantmon stopped as he flew into the air and turned to her. "Rika..."  
"Momentai, Takato," said Rika. "I'll be right here."  
In his red bubble Takato couldn't help but blush. "Umm... Rika? Thanks...for coming back..."  
Rika smiled. "What are friends for?"   
"I hate to break up your little blushfest here but we've got company!!" cried MegaGargomon. Ghoulmon dived downward from his altitude in the sky, gaining speed as he did so. MegaGargomon's eyes widened. "He's going to ram into us!!"  
"Say your prayers Tamers!!" shrieked Ghoulmon as he sped past MegaGargomon, who just barely dodged him. Gallantmon was still with Rika. Henry screamed. "Takato look out!!!"  
Takato turned around at the last second and just barely made it out of the way. But he had forgotten one thing.  
Ghoulmon collided with Sakuyamon with a loud crack. Smoke flew everywhere, shrouding Sakuyamon from view. Sakuyamon screamed and so did the other two megas. Takato's face went from shock to sadness. "No..."  
The smoke had not cleared, but Ghoulmon shot out of the smoke and into the air, cackling. MegaGargomon growled. "Doesn't this guy ever quit?!"   
Ghoulmon turned around and fired. "Death Arrow!!" Only this time, three arrows shot out. Gallantmon thought quickly, as two were heading right for him! He held up his shield at the last second, rebounding the two attacks back onto Ghoulmon! The attacks collided and Ghoulmon screamed in pain. MegaGargomon caught the arrow speeding toward him and threw it back to Ghoulmon. "Hey Ghoul-head! Catch!"   
Ghoulmon's eye went viral as the last arrow struck him, severely wounding him. "Now Takato!" cried Henry, and Gallantmon readied his shield.   
"Final Justice!!!" screamed Gallantmon, blasting with all his might. It struck Ghoulmon in the chest, and with earsplitting screams Ghoulmon fell to the ground, writhing and twisting, until he disintegrated into bits of data.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" wailed Ghoulmon as he disintegrated from the face of the Digital World. "My plans for world domination... reduced to dust... I only wanted control of you Takato... only... you..." His eye was the last to disintegrate.  
MegaGargomon and Gallantmon Crimson Mode de digivolved. Takato ran through the smoke in the direction of where Rika had been, Henry following. "Rika! Rika! Rika answer me!!"  
Takato searched through the smoke, ignoring the sting in his eyes from it. Finally he could see something through the smoke, a shadow and part of a spiked ponytail. "Rika!"  
Henry stayed behind, watching as Takato slowly picked up Rika. He carried her out of the smoke, and as he walked past Henry, he could see tears in Takato's eyes. Henry opened his mouth to give words of comfort, but for once he couldn't. There was nothing to say.  
Takato got out of the smoke and stopped, his shoulders shaking. Guilmon watched him in sadness and Renamon slowly crept out of the smoke. Guilmon spotted her and picked her up. "What happened?"  
"R-Rika..." gasped Renamon.  
Takato sunk to his knees and hugged Rika in his arms, crying. "I'm so sorry Rika... I didn't mean to... I..."   
Henry held Terriermon close. Terriermon looked up at him. "Henry... what happened?"  
"I think... she's gone..." said Henry silently. "Takato didn't know, it was an accident..."  
"Momentai Henry..."  
"I don't know if we should momentai..."  
Takato had started and couldn't stop. Through his tears he held her close to him. {This time it really is my fault... I'm so sorry...} He sobbed quietly and tried to stop himself from losing it. But there was no other thing to do, Ghoulmon was dead, and so was his love.   
"I couldn't think..." he said quietly, not entirely to Rika. "I...I didn't know... how could I let this happen to you? I should've protected you... but instead and left you vulnerable... I'm so sorry Rika..."  
After that, words just tumbled out of his mouth, things he had wanted to say to her for years, all of it poured out. "I've always admired you Rika... your bravery and fighting skill. Secretly you were always there for me... like I was for you. I was drawn to you, and there was no way around it. You've done everything I'd never do in a million years, you've been the coldest person I've ever met, but you had a good heart. You were unique... and that's what drew me to you... you were unlike any other... a gem in a sea of leaves..."  
He gazed at her with eyes of sadness. Her eyes were closed, her mouth a thin line. Whitened her face was, battered were her clothes. He bent over her and kissed her cold lips. "I love you..."  
He stared at her, willing her to come back. But nothing happened, there would be no fairy tale ending. She was still cold to touch, her body battered, but she did not live. Takato's lip trembled and he sighed to try to keep himself from crying. It only made him cry more. "Rika... please... I'd do anything, anything... to have you back safe and sound..."  
Guilmon came to Takato's side. "Takatomon... maybe if you wish for it, it'll come true."  
"What?" Takato squeaked, not believing what he just heard.  
"Well," said Guilmon. "When you wanted to fight with me, you wished for it, and getting me in the first place was a wish too. Maybe, if you wish hard enough, she'll come back. The Digignomes were nice enough to give you a digimon, why not restore a life?"  
"Whoa," said Terriermon. "Is Guilmon actually being serious?! I must get this on tape!!"  
"Can it Terriermon!" shushed Henry.  
Takato set Rika on the ground and stood. "Good idea Guilmon, thanks."  
"You're welcome," grinned Guilmon.  
Takato smiled and looked to the sky. He held his D-arc into the sky. "I wish Rika was alive and well! I can't stand her this way! Please, here me out, you must bring back her life... she's important to me, I cannot live without her!!"  
He gripped his D-arc and concentrated. "Please bring her back! ...I love her..."  
There was no answer. Takato sighed and held his D-arc to him. A single tear dribbled down his cheek and landed on Rika. "Please... I really wish for her to come back..."  
Suddenly they heard something, something very far off. Henry turned around and squinted. He beamed. "Takato!! Takato look! It's the Digignomes!! They're coming!"  
Guilmon and Terriermon cheered, Renamon smiling weakly. Takato waved at the thousands of Digignomes. "Here! Here we are!"  
There must have been millions of them, all of them speeding toward the Tamers, chirping happily. As they flew over the arid and destroyed land, powder from their wings graced the land, sprouting trees and greenery. All of the digimon were right behind them, settling as they flew over.   
"They're restoring the Digital World!" cried Henry, awed by the sight. Digignomes flit about the area around them, restoring peace and prosperity. Finally all of they gathered around Rika's body, all of them sitting around her, waiting.  
Suddenly they all began to chirp and their voices became one. Takato watched as all of them shone with brilliance, a thousand lights surrounding a beam of light. Inside the beam Rika was taken up into the air and spun around and around.   
"Henry?" asked Terriermon. "Why don't I have attacks like that?"  
"Oh Terriermon..." sighed Henry, sweat dropping.   
"Sh-h, listen," said Takato. "They're singing..."  
Their music filled the entire Digital World, and the digimon sang back. Soon tears from each and every one of the digimon came drifting back, giving the gnomes more power. Rika was stripped of her clothing, her hair let down, and only a veil of ribbons hung around her body to clothe her. Suddenly her eyes flickered open.  
There was a blast of light, and the Digignomes were gone. Rika lie on the ground, her clothes back on, her hair up, and she was staring up at the sky. Takato jumped for joy. "Rika! Rika you're alive!!"  
Rika looked up and smiled. "Takato!"  
Takato embraced Rika, crying. "You're alive... we're both alive... he's gone..." Rika faced him. "Yes."  
Takato smiled, and before he knew what was happening, Rika kissed him on the lips. His eyes widened in surprise, but then he closed his own eyes and enjoyed it. Henry smiled serenely. Terriermon blew his nose. "That was just... so beautiful!! Waaaaaaa!!"  
Henry bopped Terriermon on the head without looking down. "Indeed, now everything's peaceful once more... I wonder, what the future will bring."  
"Do you think it'll bring bread?" said Guilmon.  
"Guilmon you are so naïve," Terriermon rolled his eyes.   
  
***End of Part 7***  
  
Rika: Hmmm... I've decided not to hurt you... for now...  
Oh that's REAL comforting Queenie.  
Rika: HEY!!!  
Well, I'm finally done with this story! Aren't you proud of me? I still need to watch more of Frontier before I make a decision (whether to go for Takumi, Kozumi, or both) but right now I'm pretty neutral. I'm just glad they got a new theme song (Di-Di-Digimon is neat, but it was getting old).   
  
BlackGatomon: And with the next story bring more candy!!!! Please?  
  
-_-;;; At least you said please... anyway, Arigato for reviewing (And for giving hot head here candy). Remember Rukato itsumademo!! I may be writing more Rukato... 


End file.
